Queen like a Lion
by Root-herald
Summary: Verena Blanchet marries High King Emeric of the Daggerfall Covenant 10 years prior to the Planemeld. She’s kidnapped and taken to Coldharbour. She only spends a few weeks in Molag Bal’s realm but it leaves it’s mark on her. Physically and mentally. Verena struggles to continue being a queen, a mother, wife, and wanting the will to live. With the help of her husband, her son, her fr
1. Chapter1

"Verena. Your father sent you here again. What did you do this time?" The aged man shook his bald head.

Verena pursed her lips and hefted her luggage up the stairs to her temporary room. "Set his new ale on fire."

"Well, while you were getting rid of my brother's strange hobby and bad alcohol, I can't approve of such actions…" He rubbed his clean shaven chin.

"I know…" She let out an exasperated sigh. "It tasted like… poison. I needed to stop it before he poisoned the good people of Aldcroft. Or anyone that passed through…"

"I understand Verena…" He sighed. "He said you'd be here at least 2 months. Now, you know what I want you to do. I'll be generous this time as your birthday is approaching. Your mother is hoping you'll find a husband while here. You are getting too old for these antics." Verena groaned loudly. Her uncle chuckled. "You only have to copy scripts until lunch. You are free to roam Wayrest. See if you can find a suitable husband. There are nice Lion Guard soldiers around."

Verena clicked her tongue and ran back down the stairs. She straightened out her dress and fixed her dark hair. "Well it's past noon now, so I have a free day right?" He sighed heavily but nodded. She quickly hugged her uncle and kissed his cheek. He shook his head and grinned. "Thank you, uncle."

Verena walked out into the street. She looked around the area. The last time she was here it was winter. Now it was the end of summer. Harvest season would be coming up soon. Father would call for her earlier than he intended. He never did plan well. He'd need her help with the tavern and the farm. Well, she wouldn't go back for awhile. She'd enjoy her harvest season here in the city.

Verena wandered the city, aimlessly. Even though she was turned loose, she had no funds on her. There would be no point to look at any of the market stalls. She sighed and sat down on the stairs to the castle. Without any festivities and with harvest season around the corner, the city was unusually slow.

Verena sat down on the back stairs to the castle and watched the slow city bustle about. She leaned over on her knees and sighed. She looked behind her when she heard armor. She moved out of the way, but was too late.

"Your majesty!" Several Lion Guards moved to help the man that fell over her. They looked at Verena. Her black hair was in disarray as she leaned up. She groaned when she saw all the people looking at her. She laid her head back on the ground. She wanted to disappear.

"Honestly, King Emeric. This is what you get for paying attention to other things besides your own two feet." A tall woman dusted off his armor and then placed his crown back on his head, despite his ruffled hair.

Emeric opened his mouth to mock her but cleared his throat instead. "If you had informed me of someone sitting on the stairs, General al-Hareem." He straightened out his hair and then replaced the crown. He looked down at the heap of dress on the ground. "Are you okay? Is she okay?" He looked over at the general who shrugged.

General al-Hareem walked over and helped Verena sit up. "Are you okay, miss?"

Verena's face flushed as she nodded. "Embarrassed. Not only did I trip someone, I tripped the king." She looked at King Emeric and quickly averted her eyes. "I'm sorry, your Majesty." With the help of the general, Verena stood up and dusted off her dress.

"I'm quite alright. Are you hurt at all? You took a spill as well." He took a step towards them.

Verena nodded. "Yes. just embarrassed. Divines, save me." She laughed awkwardly. She flattened her hair, eventually deciding to take it from the messy updo. She sighed and ran her fingers through the tangled mess. She took a step and yelped when pain radiated through her leg.

The general reacted faster and grabbed her arm. "Seems you hurt the poor dear, your majesty. Here have a seat." She helped Verena sit on the stairs.

"He's not going to trip on me again?" Verena attempted a joke and mumbled an apology.

The general laughed. "He might. I'll keep him away." She waved her hand towards the king. "Go, get to your meeting with the Temple." King Emeric nodded. "I'll get her home." She watched as he walked away. "Now, then. I'm General Narana al-Hareem. Narana is fine. Is it your ankle?" Nara knelt down and held out her hand for Verena's leg.

"The king is going to the Temple?"

"Yes. To talk to Priest Blanchet. I probably should not talk about that, though." Narana gently held onto Verena's leg. "It looks like the king just twisted it."

Verena groaned. "Perfect. Please, just send my corpse back to Aldcroft, General. Dmitri Blanchet is my uncle. When he finds out I tripped the king…" Verena clawed at her face.

Narana chuckled. "Well, you made it easier for me. Let's get you to the Temple then. I can get to the King faster." She helped Verena to her feet. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"More embarrassment?" Verena shook her head. "I'll just hobble. Can I lean on you?"

"Absolutely."

Verena let out a loud sigh as they opened the door to the Temple. Her uncle and the King looked at them. Her uncle arched an eyebrow and excused himself from the king. He walked over. "Are you okay, Verena?" He looked at the General and nodded.

"She took a spill, that's all. Where is she staying?" She started up the stairs when he pointed up. "It's just a twisted ankle, but she should rest it."

"Well, that's a relief. You can still copy the scriptures, Verena." Her uncle smiled as she groaned. "You can join us after you take her to her room, General Narana." He walked back over to King Emeric. "My apologies, your Majesty. That's my niece. My brother in Aldcroft. She's visiting for awhile."

Emeric cleared his throat. "We met briefly…. when she took her spill. She said she was okay…" He rubbed his beard. "Can I visit her after we finish our meeting?"

He nodded. "I don't mind. I'll make sure it's okay with her before. Back to our discussion."

"Continue."

"There." Narana helped Verena to the bed and then looked around the room. "At least you get your own room."

"It's Uncle's room. He's going to use this time to get to know the new acolytes." Verena pulled her leg up and looked at the swollen ankle. "I guess it's worse than I thought." She laughed. "Thank you. I feel a little better than before."

"Still embarrassed?"

"Absolutely. I tripped the King…"

"I should be more embarrassed. I'm the king."

Both women looked at the doorway, where Emeric and Priest Dmitri stood. Narana stood up. "Verena… you're here less than an hour. And…"

"It's alright, Dmitri." Emeric held up his hand. "It was my fault. I failed to pay attention to my surroundings." He took a step towards the bed. "Is it okay if I come in, Verena?"

Verena looked at him, studying his face. She nodded. "How can I refuse you, your Majesty?"

"Verena! Mind your tongue."

"It's okay, Dmitri. You can easily say no." King Emeric chuckled. "If you want me gone, I'll leave."

Verena continued to look at him. "I don't mind." She looked away.

"Will you allow me to apologize for your ankle?"

"That is not necessary, King Emeric. Surely-"

"Uncle, I want to hear what his Majesty wants to say." Verena moved to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the ground.

"Miss, you shouldn't walk on it." Narana walked up to her.

King Emeric walked over and knelt on the ground. He gently held onto her foot and looked it over. He whistled. "I really got you good. However can you forgive me?" He looked up at her with an awkward grin. Verena shook her head. A smile plastered on her face. "Would apologies suffice?"

"Yes. I'll forgive you and accept your apologies. Please. You've embarrassed me enough, your Majesty."

King Emeric stood up and cleared his throat. "Thank you. Ah. Thank you for your time, Priest Dmitri. It's always a pleasure. We'll be on our way." He turned to leave. Dmitri run after him.

"Wait, King Emeric! We didn't decide on-"

"I'll stop by tomorrow to discuss more. I must hurry back home, I've another matter to attend to."

Narana squinted. "He is free…" She said loud enough for Verena to hear. She crossed her arms. "What is here planning?" Narana ran her hand through her short blonde hair.

"General, let's be off."

"Aye. Feel free to call me if you need help Verena." Narana chased after the king.

"What's going on, Emeric?" She asked once they were alone. The King rubbed his beard and shook his head. "Oh, Divines. Your Majesty…" Narana smirked. "Seriously? You literally fell, Emeric…!"

"Shhh!" He held his hands out at the General. He cleared his throat and regained his composure. "I'm hoping she'll let me at least see her again. I do feel awful."

"She's a commoner. She's made of stronger stuff than the women the court has sent you. Is that what you were discussing at the temple. Marriage options?"

"Yes. I haven't made a decision. They need me to make a decision." He sighed.

"Well, whatever your decision is, you know I'll follow you, your Majesty."

"Do you think I have a chance?"

"You, the High King of the Daggerfall Covenant?" She hummed and rubbed her chin. "Possibly… You are the king. You could force her, but you're not like that. At least with the other women, they already are aware of political and arranged marriage. She comes from a middle class family in relatively good standing but. There's no good breeding in her family."

"I want to do it proper. I'll ask her. Should I ask her uncle?"

"Priest Dmitri would shut that down immediately." Narana laughed.


	2. Chapter2

"You are here earlier than expected, your majesty. Excuse me…" Priest Dmitri yawned.

"Yes. Well, the faster I come over the faster we can finish this task." King Emeric looked towards the stairs as he followed Dmitri. "Is your niece alright?"

"Yes. She's awake and making copies for my students this afternoon."

"Does she visit often?"

"More than she should, but I appreciate the help. She gets into trouble a lot at home. Strange for being nearly 27…? I think. She needs to find a spouse. But thanks to that ankle of hers…" He sighed.

"Would I be able to talk to her after we are done?"

"Certainly. I don't know why you want to bother with her."

"She seemed rather flustered yesterday from our mishap and I want to make sure she is okay. It is my fault after all. I was busy talking and walking and not paying attention to my surroundings. You know how I can be, Dmitri."

"Unfortunately…" He shook his head and laughed. "We can use the parlor before the acolytes get to it."

Verena groaned. She rolled up the freshly dried parchment and set it on top of the steadily growing pile. Thanks to her ankle, she now had to write almost all day. At least, she could stay in bed all day. She looked up when there was a knock. "Oh. Your Majesty." She looked around and moved the rolls of paper and writing utensils.

"Don't worry about that. I wanted to check on you. Seeing as we got off to the wrong… foot."

Verena shook her head and covered her mouth as she laughed. "You could certainly say that. I'm okay. You figured the priests could heal such a simple sprain, but 'let nature take its course', is what my uncle keeps saying. If it gets worse, he'll look into healing, but for now I'm just stuck in this bed with these scrolls."

"May I?"

Verena looked at him and nodded slowly. "I said before, it's hard to refuse the King of the Daggerfall Covenant."

"You can always say no. There will be no consequences." He walked into the room and grabbed a chair, placing it near the bed. "What does Dmitri have you doing?" He grabbed a scroll and opened it. "For his students?"

She nodded. "And a punishment. I suppose."

"What did you deserve such a punishment?"

Verena's cheeks flushed. She hummed. "Setting my father's new ale on fire."

Emeric looked at her, expecting a joke. "You're serious? Is he an alcoholic?"

"Oh, Divines, no! He made this new barley ale and it tasted awful. I couldn't let him sell it. Please don't think ill of me." She covered her face. "I feared he would make someone sick, I carried it away and set it on fire. He was mad. He sent me here. Again."

"He had mentioned you come here often?"

"My father sends me almost anytime I'm remotely out of line. He'll want me back once he remembers that the harvest is upon us. But…"

"You'll stay your original time?" Emeric chuckled. "Can you not go get married and leave your family?"

Verena stared at him. She shook her head and then pursed her lips. "I mean, I could. But, I'm not interested in… marriage. A family? A rather pessimistic life." She laughed. "Can I ask you the same thing? Why haven't you wedded yet?"

Emeric leaned back in the chair. He tapped his foot against the floor and rubbed his beard. "A good question." He hummed in thought. "The officials are in the process of moving forward with an arranged marriage."

"You sound thrilled?"

"I thought being a king would be fun. Look how sadly mistaken I was." He chuckled.

Verena smiled while shaking her head. "What did you expect? Dashing rescues of damsels in distress?" She laughed.

"Unfortunately, when I was younger, that's exactly what I thought."

"You may get your wish. You see, I'm currently a damsel. I'm currently in distress."

"Is that so?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I am in desperate need to escape the clutches of my uncle before I start reciting Mara's scripture in my sleep."

"Hmm?" He rubbed his chin and looked at her. "Do you know what you are insinuating with that request?"

Verena nodded. "Yes. I'm aware and ready to embrace any consequence. Including the wrath of my uncle."

Emeric studied her face and then closed his eyes. He let out a sigh. "Very well, I can't argue against that." He stood up and moved the chair back to the desk. "How far do you think you can go with your ankle?"

"As far as you need me to go." She laughed and stood up. She limped over to the wardrobe and opened it. "Unfortunately, as I am a damsel in distress, my wardrobe is lacking the fancy dresses one would normally expect." She shrugged the house dress off after unbuttoning it. The king rubbed his temple and turned around as she chose another dress to put over her chemise. A slate blue dress to match her eyes. She expertly tied off the bodice and grabbed shawl. He looked up and rubbed his chin. "Will I need it?" She laid it on the bed and then looked in the mirror to fix her hair.

"It felt fine when I came over, but my plan was riding."

"Horse or carriage?"

"What is the distressed damsel's choice?"

"I'm the self-proclaimed best rider in Glenumbra." Verena put her hands on her hips.

"Horses it is." He chuckled. "Would you like to come to the stables or wait for me to return with the horses?"

Verena limped towards the door after putting on her walking boots. "Oh, you are saving me now before you get caught up in another adventure, your Majesty." She held her dress as she walked down the stairs. "I'm going out, uncle."

"Wait! Where are you going? King Emeric… You are still here." Priest Dmitri looked up at the king as he walked down the stairs. His face turned all shades of red as Verena left the temple.

"A damsel in distress needed to be rescued." He sheepishly grinned. "I'll have her back before dark." He rubbed his beard. "I'll bring General al-Hareem if that'll comfort your heart, my dear friend."

Dmitri ran out after his niece. "Verena Blanchet." He grabbed her arm. "You are not serious?"

She turned back to him; her head held high. She looked at him, searching his face. Her eyebrows furrowed together. "It's past noon. I have finished enough writing. Now, if you'll let go of me. I would very much like to go with King Emeric."

Her uncle let go of her arm. He looked at Emeric as he passed by. "After all the planning, you want to do something so… scandalous?"

"It's only a scandal if I choose not to marry her, right?" He turned, ignoring Dmitri's protests. "Is your leg alright, Verena?" The king caught up to Verena's slow limping pace. "Would you like to wait?"

Verena shook her head. "Is uncle still there?" Emeric nodded. "Let's keep walking. My heart is pounding. A scandal. Outrageous. I've been called a lot of names but..." She groaned and stopped walking. Emeric looked back at her. He walked over to her and offered his hand to her.


End file.
